Residant Evil meet Magic The Gathering
by Dark13
Summary: the world of MTG meets RE and some Hunters drop in on the party! rated T for some languge


I do not own or claim any charecters from Magic The Gathering or from Resident Evil...the lawer is making me say that, though it would be amazing to work with Wizards of The Coast to make some of the amazing cards and books!

lawer: eh-mm

Myself: right right right, on with the story

_**Chapter 1**_

The man walked down the hallway with his gun slightly raised, with the dead walking around it wasnt safe to go anywere without it anymore. He knocked on a door a few times and waited, wene no one answered he turned the knob and slowly opened the door and walked in, the gun in the room before the rest of his body. "Hello? is anyone in here?" H swept his gun from side to side before slowly lowering it, he didnt stand a chance of the zombie on the roof, it had the skin and muscle from its stomach stapled back and it was grinning wene a knife flashed down and killed him.A man who looked just about nineteen walked out of a shadowy side of the room and sighed, then looked at the zombie on the roof "Well, looks like I killed another human, oh well, the cable would be proud." He walked over to the body and kneeled down, then he waved a hand and the zombie assassin on the roof vanished, soon after the black motes around the mans head sank down and swirled around alittle, soon the body on the ground sat up regardless of the fact a large chunk of skull and brain were missing. "...tell me what happened here, how the zombies got here, how long they have been here, everything." The zombie tilted its head and looked at the man, then it nodded and spoke in the slow, unhurried manner of the dead, after all, the zombie had all the time in the world, or until its master decided to dismiss or destroy it.

_**Chapter 2**_

Jill ran down the hallway, she had enough rounds to take out the Hunter, but she didnt want to alert more as to were she was, she heard it behind her and ran faster. Suddenly there was a scream from the Hunter, but it wasnt a normal scream, it was one of pain and she knew of nothing that could make a Hunter do that unless a second Hunter had attached it, but they worked in groups, something wasnt right.She slowly and carefully backtracked and saw what looked like a rotting goblin holding the Hunter in what looked like a bear hug, what freaked her out even worse was the fact that were the goblin-things arms touched the flesh of the Hunter seemed to rot. She watched as the Hunters struggles slowed, and finaly stopped, then a man walked out of a room and watched the goblin-thing drop the Hunter and vanish, not into a room, but thin air! The man walked over to the hunter and prodded it with his boot, then he frowned and pulled a sword out and stabbed the Hunter in the heart before standing up, a cloud of what looked like shadows hovering around his face.He looked at the corner Jill was hiding behind and grinned alittle "you may as well come out of hiding, I know you are there." Jill took a deep breath and stepped out, the gun pointed at the mans head, "Who are you and what was that thing, that just killed that Hunter?" The man seemed detached, staring at the gun like it was something else. "A Hunter, a good name, my Goblin Zombie almost didnt catch it in time...I am Shade, son of Braids and a member of the Cabel."He bowed slightly and then stood up straight, his sword pointed at Jill. "Are you a member of the Order?" She was taken aback by that, not many could have a gun pointed at them and then point a sword at the holder well looking so intensly foucsed all the sudden."WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? IV NEVER HEARD OF THE CABEL AND THE ONLY ORDER IV EVER HEARD OF IS THE LAW!" The man, Shade she reminded herself, laughed all the sudden, the sword point touching the ground, "Well, i can tell you arent of the Order then, they not only know of the cable they hate us!" He suddenly turned and started walking away, the distant screams of Hunters filling the air, Jill ran to catch up with him, staying a safe distance away but not to far away.Jill looked over at Shade "So tell me, what is with the dust around your head?" Shade tilted his head alittle. "...its called a dementia space, its were i store my monsters, and build my home." He spoke proudly of it, Jill had no clue what he was talking about, seeing that, Shade grabbed a handfull of demntia and threw it in Jills face.Glimpses of monsters and stone buildings flew threw her mind, causeing her to shudder, wene she could see again she saw Shade holding her up, she slightly freaked and pushed away from him. She looked at him with wide eyes and shivered "What are you?" Shade sighed and leaned against a wall "I am a caster of monsters, I am a member of the Cabel, and I am a fighter."He looked over at her and saw a set of claws explode from her chest, the screams of Hunters surrounded him "And I am the one who will raise you from the dead, Jill." His eyes rolled into the back of his head and Hunters sprang forth from his mind, some with tentacles instead of arms, others with mismatched or multiple limbs or heads, some even with with dripping and rotted flesh. "the Cabel is here." A voice behind him spoke up "And everywere, big brother" Zombie Jill stepped forward and pointed the gun at a Hunter.


End file.
